


Second chances

by NaroMoreau



Series: A Tale of Two Soldiers [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, previous shenko, shega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: Written for the prompt "do that again" provided by the lovely Luastardust (Starsandskies). In some part this drifted into angst and plot. What? Plot in my Porn?Thank you again JulesHawke!





	Second chances

James Vega placed his hands against the wall of the small stall, as the hot water fell down his broad shoulders, the rivulets following the lines of his chiseled golden muscles. 

His fingertips brushed his full lips remembering the kiss he had stolen from her the night before the Reapers attacked Earth. What a fool he had been thinking the real life Shepard could say the same things the Shepard of his dreams whispered in his ears. She had remained silent, before muttering something similar to “I,....Kaidan”, the name too familiar for him to ignore it. In that moment he had felt as his heart had been ripped out from his chest.

Jealousy surged through his body as he punched the wall, breaking a tile. The Major had already won her heart long before he had the chance to even know her. 

Watching her cry as Kaidan lay battered on a bed of the infirmary had been almost unbearable, wanting to comfort her knowing that he could never fill the space Alenko had in her heart. 

Closing the shower he clad himself in a towel when a sobbing coming from outside caught his attention. Piqued by curiosity he opened the door before throwing his clothes on.

Shepard stood there, leaned against the door of Life Support, her body trembling like a leaf swayed by the wind. The curly locs of her fiery hair glimmering under the lights. 

James felt his body being drawn to her, forgetting his attire or the lack of it, as his steps took him closer and closer to her. It was a battle he had already declared lost, loving her with his life and soul was something his heart demanded to do.

“What's wrong bonita?” He croaked nervously in a low voice. 

She turned to face him, big baby blue eyes looking at him with a pain that could have pierced his heart. Tears seeped from her eyes, damping the freckled skin of her cheeks. 

“James!” She said in a pleading before twinning her arms around his neck. He held her tight, feeling his flesh getting warmer sensing the curves of her body flushed with him.

“Lola, what’s wrong?” He cupped her delicate face with one of his big hands, trying to supress the urge to caught her plump lips with his. 

“Kaidan,” she stammered, “I’m just-the things I said to him-.” James felt his gut twisting in pain. He should've known better.

“He-, he’ll be fine.” The words burning in his mouth, fighting to break off from the contact with her. 

Her small head was pressed against his naked chest, as he scented the cherries in her hair, a smell that made him feel lightheaded.

His skin bristled feeling her soft hands brushing his naked body, too weak to resist her touch.

“I need you so much James,” She whispered, lifting her gaze to meet his.

She placed her hands at the sides of his head and brushed timidly his lips with hers and James froze. She stopped, breaking off the kiss, her cheeks beet red from embarrassment. 

“I’m s-”

Recovered from the shock, he dived into his deepest desire, devouring her apology going down on her mouth, hearing her moan in his. She pulled him by the waist, pressing the lock from Life Support with the other, dragging him inside. 

His cock was already hard for her, bulging under his towel as his hands undressed her swiftly, every movement showing his longing for her. 

Her naked body mesmerized him, making him feel dizzy as his cock pressed against her abdomen and his tongue roamed her mouth. He bit and stroked her lips, sucking them, his eyes open to not miss a whimper, an expression, a breath. Her round breasts pressed against his chest, his thumbs and index twisting her nipples, making her cry in pleasure.

He moved her to the desk propping her up, trying to keep dreaded thoughts at bay, trying not to think she loved another. 

James nibbled her neck, making her writhe under his power. He felt her hand almost closing around his rock hard erection, as a growl tore from his throat.

“I need you,” she pleaded again, pressing her forehead against his. She guided him to her entrance, spreading wide to accommodate his huge frame between her legs, and he finally sank into her. James steadied himself, sensing the pleasure inside him skyrocketing, as her rippling muscles clamped on him tight, oh so tight. Her legs buckled around his hips and she tilted her head back, as he started moving, sliding in and out of her, a grunt that sounded almost feral echoing in the walls around them. 

He leaned forward sucking one of her pink nipples, mouth trailing up, peppering her skin with feathery kisses, worshipping, adoring her. If only she knew what she meant to him. 

In his veins the love and desire mixed with the venom of jealousy. As he slammed harder into her, watching her beautiful face contract in pleasure, his stomach fluttered thinking that it didn't matter if he had her this time. She'd never be his. 

The anger blurred his vision, as he rammed harder, burying himself balls deep inside her. He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, biting her ever so slightly, his whimpers and moans hiding not only lust but pain. A salty flavor mixed in his mouth and suddenly James realized tears burned his cheeks, soaking Shepard's shoulder. 

“Oh god James, right there!” Her wailings grew on intensity, as her fingernails scratched his back, drawing traces of blood in the ecstasy of her orgasm. 

He kept pumping, bodies moulding against each other glistening in sweat, as she climbed the peaks of her release, his big rough hands grabbing her ass, moving her at his will.An electric volley ran through his body as his orgasm hit him, unable to keep resisting the tight grip of her core, spilling his hot cum inside her. He muffled a coarse cry in her red silky hair, hugging her tight, trying to engrave every little sensation and scent in his memory. 

“James,” she muttered against his ear, “about Kaidan-”.

It was more that he could handle. Hearing her talk about the the other man as he lay still inside her, broke his dam of silence.

“Lola please,” he begged her embracing her tighter, his voice trembling as he tried to repress a sob, too obvious for her to ignore it. 

“About Kaidan-,” she replied louder apparently ignoring his plea.

“Mierda Shepard, I know! You think I don't?!” He lashed out lifting his head, his brown eyes burning like hot coals, “are you torturing me? I know you are his and I'm just a bump in your road.”

“James,” she said in a soft voice, “about Kaidan-”.

The anger and jealousy made him explode.

“Fuck with the Major! I’m trying to tell you that I love you!” His gaze fell down, feeling more miserable than never before, wanting to escape from her but without the energy to do so. 

He felt her hands caressing his cheeks.

“That's what I'm trying to tell you,” she whispered against his face, “before the disaster at Mars we argued and finished everything. If I cried is because after all he is my friend but he has changed and so have I. I love you, James.” she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him, tenderly, stroking his curly black hair with her fingers.

He felt like struck by a lightning, not daring to hug her tighter, afraid to discover it was a daydream. “So-?” He managed to venture.

“I love you James Vega,” she said kissing every inch of his face, hugging him tighter, pulling him closer.

“Do that again,” he mumbled in a dreamy voice.

“Always. I promise”.


End file.
